


Afterhours

by echo_effect



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_effect/pseuds/echo_effect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji, Yosuke, and the morning after. And it's still the same, really, even after all these years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterhours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt:
> 
> http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=782623#t782623

 

 **1.20 am**

Souji is always the first to sleep, after. Doesn't really matter how their last session played out; it could have been the rare moments where Yosuke is actually the one initiating something—those moments when Yosuke just wants to give more than take and Souji doesn't even need to lift a finger for anything—and even so, the latter would still be the first to be out cold, breathing deeply and peacefully even when their arms and legs are still tangled amongst each other's and Yosuke just knows that it couldn't have been very comfortable.

He doesn't really mind. He's known for a long while that Souji isn't really a night person; found out ever since that one time he called him at 3am all hot and bothered, following Chie's  _stupid_  idea and Souji just laughs, mumbles a lot and sort of… fell asleep anyway and the whole process was just embarrassing and frustrating and awkward and just generally all things Hanamura that he really prefers to forget it altogether.

But he doesn't mind, because actually it's sort of nice. Souji looks less guarded and much more vulnerable when he's asleep, and the thought that he's allowed—that he's actually given privilege—to witness the ever perfect Souji in such a state  _gets_  to him somehow.

Sometimes, he'll be too exhausted to move or there'll be parts of him that aches so badly that he's left with no other choice but to join Souji in his slumber. But more often than not, like now, he'll just stay awake and watches. And maybe he'll trace the outlines of Souji's face and plant light kisses on his face, the edge of his mouth, his neck. Or maybe he'll even run his fingers through Souji's hair—gently (affectionately?) so he won't wake up. Just maybe, though. Just when he feels like it.

And then he'll just stay like that, watching, stuck in the state of not asleep but not really awake until the sound of Souji's breaths finally lulls him to sleep.

* * *

 **3.00 am**

* * *

Yosuke sleeps a lot better after sex. And that's all well and good, because Yosuke is a really light sleeper, and any nights that he can get a full uninterrupted six-hour sleep is a fortune in itself, but, well, if Yosuke gets uninterrupted sleep, it usually means Souji  _doesn't_.

Souji knows he doesn't mean to, but Yosuke has this habit of pushing anything and everything (Souji included) away from him when he's in deep sleep and barely aware of anything, claiming ownership of the futon that they're  _supposed_ to be sharing and stealing the covers while he's at it, and Souji always finds himself alone and bed-less in the middle of the night, cold and shivering and maybe the slightest bit resentful over the sight of Yosuke sprawled on the futon and unconsciously doing everything he could as to  _not_  leave him with any space that he could squeeze into.

It's an endearing trait, really, but he'll only come round to thinking that way once the sun is up and he's wide awake. Definitely not when badly in need of a shut eye himself.

So he lazily drags himself back to the futon and nudges Yosuke, perhaps with more force than he really needs, but he doesn't particularly care about that right now.

"Yosuke," he whispers, half-annoyed.

"… Hmm?" Yosuke squints one eye open, and every single time Souji's sure he's never really truly awake, "What're you doing over there, partner?"

"You're hogging the whole space again," he explains with as much patience as he can possible muster when he's deprived of sleep, "Move away."

"Oh." A short pause, then the sound of something moving under the sheets. "Sorry."

"S'okay."

If Souji ever needs any confirmation that Yosuke's not one hundred percent awake during any of these instances, he gets it by the way Yosuke slings his arm around his him after he's settled himself comfortably next to him. Yosuke's not much for physical contact, even in private, and Souji sort of understands, in a way. Because even though needy touches and gropes under the sheets are okay, some acts—like hugging and touching for no apparent reason, or worse still, when they're not completely hidden in one way or another—still feels odd and usually ends with awkward laughter from one side or both.

It doesn't mean that Souji doesn't like it though. And it probably isn't too far off to say that it might be something he looks forward to, the early morning after.

* * *

 **7.15 am**

* * *

He's only just vaguely aware when Souji wakes up ( _so damn early, for the love of_ god), probably to get ready for one of the many odd jobs that Souji usually takes during the weekends. He makes a small, insignificant noise to acknowledge this, not really caring whether Souji even hears or understands what he's trying to say. Judging by the chuckle he received in response every single time, though, Souji probably understands. Somehow. With that weird Souji-ish way of his.

"I'm going."

He's all dressed up, wearing another one of his collared shirt, his phone in his pocket, his hand lifted halfway in what looks like a mid-wave (he probably realizes halfway that Yosuke's barely even keeping his eyes open). Yosuke, on the other hand, is still naked. Maybe if this is them three years ago—still fumbling around and acting all flustered back in Inaba—he would actually have the decency to feel embarrassed.

As it is now, he merely sighs, sits up, reaches out his hand, clenches his fingers around the piece of cloth that he can get his hand on, and tugs.

Souji hardly looks surprised; only fairly amused.

"I have work."

" _Work_ ," he repeats, rolling his eyes, "It's Sunday. You can't be serious, right?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," He's still kind of groggy, but Yosuke swears he sees a smirk there somewhere, "Just go on sleeping. You'll barely notice I'm gone."

He's about to walk away. Yosuke just tugs harder.

Souji stumbles and falls on top of him, but again he hardly looks surprised.

"Dude. Not funny."

Souji just laughs.

* * *

 **7.45 am**

* * *

"I'm sorry. I don't think I'll be able to make it today—"

Yosuke is nuzzling the space between his neck and his shoulder, and Souji bites back a shudder as he feels Yosuke's breath run down his neck.

"—Yeah, something came up—"

The upper half is his shirt is unbuttoned, and now Yosuke is kissing every exposed skin that he sees. Souji lightly pushes him away when he almost risks whimpering into the phone.

"—Right, thank you."

He hangs up the phone.

"Okay." He gives him a pointed look, "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Nothing, really."

But Yosuke is pulling his hand until he's lying down, having that fond smile on his face that remains unchanged even after all these years of being together.

"Come on, partner. Let's just sleep in today, okay?"

* * *

 **10.00 am**

* * *

When he wakes up, Souji is staring.

"Hey," he drawls, "Good morning."

"Hey," Souji smiles, "I love you."

Yosuke smiles back.

"Yeah," he looks away, "That too."


End file.
